O Suficiente
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Situado após o filme. Angela acredita em sua fé, Constantine em nada. Ou pelo menos é o que ele quer que nós acreditemos. K  apenas por desencargo de consciência.


**N/T: **Esta fanfic pertence a Rynn Abhorsen (www . fanfiction . net / u / 298478 / Rynn_Abhorsen), o link para fic original é esse: www . fanfiction . net / s / 2312672 / 1 / Enough)

**O Suficiente**

Estava chovendo, novamente.

O homem estava parado na garoa, e se seu colarinho e cabelos encharcados fossem uma indicação, tinha ficado ali em pé por algum tempo. As pessoas que passavam, viam sua mandíbula contraída, provavelmente tentando aproveitar um pouco mais o sabor de seu chiclete de nicotina. Era uma batalha perdida, ele cuspiu uma bolha branca na calçada e alisou sua sempre amarrotada camisa. Resmungando sob sua respiração pesada; "Cidade dos Anjos, uma ova", ele começou seu caminho a esmo rua abaixo.

Outro dia qualquer para John Constantine.

Seu destino não era claro, ele caminhava de um lado da rua para o outro sem perceber, às vezes passava a mão pela ensopada massa de cabelos sobre sua cabeça. Apertando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco, ele continuou andando pelas ruas, pisando sobre poças como se ele não as percebesse.

Poças tinham perdido sua importância depois que ele impediu a destruição do mundo.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior como se estivesse nervoso ou irritado, ele parou em frente a um prédio de apartamentos, o prédio de tijolos escuros aparecia indistintamente sobre ele, enclausurando-o nas sombras. Parando para olhar atentamente para as gárgulas ornamentais na parede, ele deu uma risada curta e áspera.

Imitações estúpidas, todas elas.

Ele pressionou o botão no painel, dando um quase queixoso olhar para a estática ríspida que teve como resposta. Um, dois, três...

"Merda".

"O que?", uma voz feminina e um pouco chocada veio como resposta.

Ele não pediu desculpas.

"Sou eu, Constantine".

"Oh",

Um clique, a porta abriu e a última coisa vista foi o rápido flash de um casaco preto. A porta dela estava destrancada e aberta, anunciando sua chegada, ele entrou. Houve um suave clique quando ele fechou a porta de madeira atrás dele; recuou um pouco como se esperasse passar despercebido.

O gato dela, entretanto, tinha outras ideias.

Ele se enroscou em suas pernas, esforçando-se para fazer John cair ou tropeçar, talvez em um esforço para provar sua dignidade felina. Parando, Constantine pegou o gato, embalando a criatura em um dos braços e acariciando-o embaixo de seu queixo com a outra. Enquanto o animal ronronava satisfeito, ele chamou:

"Angela"

"Na cozinha, John".

Ela estava de fato lá, as mangas da sua blusa estavam enroladas até os cotovelos e uma pequena parte de seus braços perdida na água ensaboada da pia. Deu um sorriso suave para o gato nos braços de John. Retirando os braços da pia, ela se dirigiu aos dois, respingando gotículas de água neles. Dando um urro de protesto, o gato escapou pelos ombros de John para o chão do corredor.

Satisfeita, ela deslizou suas mãos na superfície de água quente e puxou um prato da pia. Vendo o olhar de indignação de Constantine, disse: "O que foi? Não posso usar o condutor universal para lavar louças?"

"Não, só estou pensando que se me molhar valeu a tortura em seu gato"

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar em sua direção demorando-se sobre o colarinho e a gravata molhada.

"Você já estava todo molhado, e além disso, a água da minha pia provavelmente é muito mais limpa do que a água da chuva, considerando todas as coisas que voam no céu".

Ponderando suas referências sobre demônios alados, John passou a mão pelo cabelo, nada confortável. "Você parece ter... se ajeitado bem em sua nova posição".

A única resposta para o comentário dele foi o murmúrio da pia enquanto a água era sugada para dentro do cano de esgoto. Então, Angela secou as mãos, desenrolou as mangas e guardou a louça no armário. Responder a John parecia não ser sua principal prioridade. Se virando para ele, ela respondeu, "Não é como se eu tivesse escolha".

"Eu ouvi que você está fazendo exorcismos".

Ela se aproximou dele, parando a poucos passos antes de se tocarem. "Isso te incomoda?"

"Você não tem nenhum treinamento específico, nenhum ensinamento em como se proteger ou..."

"Tenho lido sobre isto. Além disso, John, não consigo te imaginar me ensinando o passo a passo de como remover um demônio do corpo de alguém".

As palavras dela foram afiadas, ecoando fundo. Mas Constantine não vacilou, respondendo, "Você está usando água benta, crucifixo, o amuleto?"

"Estou, estou e estou. John, estou fazendo certo"

Ele deu três passos, encurtando o espaço entre eles, prendendo-a contra a parede. Ela olhou para ele, suas sobrancelhas escuras fincaram numa carranca.

"Angela". A voz dele estava seca, ecoando e preenchendo a pequena sala. Foi por ele ter falado seu nome, e feito isso com convicção, com intensidade, que sentiu o poder atrás da palavra. "Você tem que usá-los, você precisa deles".

"Não, John". Seus olhos fitavam aborrecidos dentro dos escuros olhos dele, desafiando-o a reafirmar a necessidade dos objetos, de perguntar a ela se os usava, de implorar. Quando ela ficou tão auto-confiante? Ela pôs suas mãos no rosto dele, as pontas de seus dedos enrugadas por terem estado molhadas. Colocando uma mão em cada uma de suas bochechas, ela examinou seu semblante. "O crucifixo, a água são apenas coisas, John. Não são os objetos que me dão poder, sou eu. É a minha fé que força o mal a sair, não o que visto ou o que seguro. Sei que você me entende, John. Você me deu a lança porque acreditava em mim, e esta é a verdade que me permite ter sucesso".

"Angela...", ele ofegou, relutante ou incapaz de admitir sua crença, de ser qualquer outra coisa que o estóico e intocável Constantine. Ele precisava daqueles objetos e ele era o melhor, então ela devia precisar deles também. A não ser que ela o superasse, um pensamento que não o divertia.

"Diga que confia em mim, John, por favor."

Ele confiava nela? Confiava? A necessidade dele reafirmar que confiava era dela. Houve um tremor das mãos dela e de seu lábio inferior. Ele também precisava reafirmar e com um pesado suspiro que ele deu, a resposta veio. Seus joelhos finalmente incapazes de suportar tudo aquilo. Ele encontrou o frio e inesquecível ladrilho da cozinha dela, pressionou sua testa contra o estômago dela, precisando do bom toque da sua pele e da seda de sua blusa. Ele precisava dos objetos, ele precisava dela. Ele precisava de Angela. O entendimento o atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos, levantando seus braços para rodear sua cintura, abraçar algo sólido no mundo desde Gabriel e Lucifer.

"Angela..."

Ela passou seus braços ao redor dele, por um segundo, protegendo John Constantine de tudo no mundo que o oprimia. Ela desperdiçou muito tempo com todo o conhecimento de inferno e paraíso, com todo seu horror e seus sonhos pareciam falsos e efêmeros.

"Eu confio em você". A voz dele estava abafada pelos braços dela e o sangue martelava em seus ouvidos. Um baque e ela juntou-se a ele no chão. Uma vez lá, tudo o que eles poderiam fazer era abraçar um ao outro, apenas tentando acreditar com cada fibra de seu ser que isto, esta cena em uma cozinha de um apartamento em Los Angeles, que isto era o suficiente.

Sua voz estava inflamada, "Seu gato provavelmente acha que nós somos loucos".

Agarrando-o pelas mangas de sua camisa, ela olhou em seus olhos, "Meu gato não fala".

**FIM**


End file.
